Dead Memories
by PentypusKoop
Summary: "Vaya en que lió me he metido... como pasar de una simple misión a una lucha por sobrevivir? No lo se pero, que mas hacer cuando tus recuerdos han muerto? Correr! Ahora me enfrento a un mundo que jamas imagine, lleno de zombies, accion, humor y algo de amor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Bienvenidos a esta loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la película Bienvenidos a Zombieland. Como es una película fuera de lo común esto también sera una adaptación algo extraña, si, hay zombies pero no es lo que parece...¿Que pasaría si Perry se encontrara solo en un mundo post-apocalíptico zombie?**_

_****__**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Bienvenidos a Zombieland tampoco me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**_

_****__****__**Los pensamientos de Perry estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

Vaya, mi primera misión fuera de Danville y tenia que terminar mal.

Ojala esto siguiera siendo como antes, pero creo que no puede haber un país sin gente, y aquí no hay gente. De hecho, ni siquiera animales, estoy solo en lo que ahora son los Estados Unidos de Zombieland.

Salir de mi ciudad para cumplir una misión, sencillo, eso era claro pero ahora que tengo que volver las cosas se han complicado demasiado. Es alucinante lo rápido que las cosas pueden pasar de ser malas…a ser una mierda. Y pensar que ahora podría estar durmiendo. Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente un mes…

Descansaba cómodamente en la sala cuando mi comunicador comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente baje al cuartel por una de las muchas entradas que hay en la casa. Monograma ya estaba en línea a través de la pantalla, me acerque rápido y salude como siempre.

-Hola Agente P, hoy te necesitamos para una misión especial. Tiene que ver con Doofenshmirtz, aunque no directamente.-comenzó a decir el Mayor.

-Últimamente uno de sus inatores esta causando problemas en Texas. No sabemos como término allí y dudo que Doofenshmirtz lo sepa, debes desactivarlo antes de que lastime a alguien. Suerte Agente P.- dijo monograma terminando la transmisión.

Salí en mi Aero-deslizador rumbo hacia Texas, tal vez me tardaría un par de días. Al pasar por el parque escuche la voz de Phineas, allí estaba junto con Ferb y sus amigos comenzando con el proyecto del día. Por otro lado pude observar a Doof pasando el día con su hija Vanessa.

Era una mañana tan tranquila, quien diría que esa seria la ultima que tendría…y tal vez l a última en la que oiría: Oye, ¿Y Perry?

¿Y porque estoy con vida cuando todos a mi alrededor se han convertido en carne? Muy fácil, además de mi instinto contaba con la ayuda de una pequeña lista de reglas. Mis reglas.

La primera regla para sobrevivir, tanto en las misiones como ahora en Zombieland, es tener un buen estado físico.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento en la O.W.C.A. y a las múltiples persecuciones por parte de Atenea y Pandora eso no ha sido problema.

Cuando el virus ataco, por obvias razones los primeros en caer fueron los gordos. De eso me di cuenta la primera semana fuera, mientras huía de un grupo de monstruos…

Llevaba más de dos calles corriendo sin parar, estaba decidido que aunque el mundo se viniera abajo nadie se enteraría de mi condición como agente, lo demás eran detalles sin importancia. Además todos estaban muy ocupados salvando sus vidas como para notar a un ornitorrinco corriendo en dos patas como alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de otra calle corriendo, a mi grupo de perseguidores que constaba de un par de hombres se le unió un enorme perro negro. Aun entre los destrozos y los malditos zombies todavía quedaban algunas personas. L o que me sorprendió fue ver como un tipo gordo había logrado escabullirse de los zombies y mantenerse casi a la par mio, tal vez por el terror que causaban esas cosas, aunque después de un par de calles aquellos kilos de mas se hicieron notar, termino alcanzado por mis perseguidores dándome algo de ventaja para escapar. _"Pobre cabron rechoncho, creo que le debo una"_- pensé mientras me alejaba.

Pero a medida que la infección se expandió y el caos creció ya no bastaba con ser muy rápido. Debía conseguir un arma y aprender a usarla. Dentro de mi entrenamiento no estaba el manejo de armas de fuego, ya que además de trabajar en una zona urbana no tenia la necesidad de acabar con nadie. Pero ahora mis habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no servían de mucho.

Por suerte había conseguido una pistola semi-automática de 9 mm, resulto muy útil mi habilidad en los videojuegos contra aquellos monstruos incansables. Lo que me lleva a mi segunda regla: Mata y remata.

Algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que cuando no se esta seguro si el muerto esta muerto o no, no hay que ser tacaño con las balas. Esta vez estaba defendiéndome de los zombies con mi reciente adquisición, oculto detrás de un auto. Tenía en la mira a un policía que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi posición pero un disparo proveniente de una joven lo derribo, ella se acercó un poco a observar su obra. Ese fue un gran error, ya que al moverlo un poco con el pie el monstruo reacciono y la mordió haciéndola caer, lo que la volvió presa de otro par de monstruos que pasaban por ahí. Que estupidez, un tiro más a la cabeza y esa chica habría evitado convertirse en una cajita feliz humana._ "Habría, podría, debía"_…no es momento de pensar en eso. Mejor me voy, no quiero ser el juguete sorpresa…

No paso mucho para que los zombies empezaran a ser mas listos, bueno no lo suficiente, pero cuando estas mas vulnerable es como si pudieran olerlo. Por más que lo necesite, no volveré a entrar a un baño, no dejare que me atrapen desprevenido. Regla numero tres: Cuidado con los baños.

Por ahora, mi prioridad es conseguir un vehículo para volver pronto a casa. Si los niños del vecindario ahora son unos malditos monstruitos, es hora de dejar de conducir con cuidado.

Avanzaba a gran velocidad por la calle arrollando a los engendros que se atravesaran, la mayoría niños._ "Espero que Phineas y Ferb estén bien, no me gustaría que terminaran así…"_

Me distraje, grave error ya que no me fije por donde conducía y choque contra un auto…estacionado. Solo sentí como salía disparado por el parabrisas.

_"Regla cuatro: siempre ajusta el cinturón de seguridad…"_-pensé al verme atorado en la copa de un árbol. _"Va a ser un viaje accidentado"_

Y esto es solo el principio…

* * *

_**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Bienvenidos a Zombieland tampoco me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Exceptuando mis personajes propios (OC's)**_

_**Esta vez aparece alguien extraño, es como la conciencia malvada de Perry resultado de un extraño experimento (Mas detalles en Bring your own bombs capitulo 10) al que el llama IKE**_

_**Los pensamientos de Perry y los comentarios de Ike estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

Aun sigo en Texas. Tal vez parezca destruido por los zombies, pero de hecho algo así era Texas.

Pasaron meses desde que nuestro paciente cero comió una hamburguesa contaminada en una estación de servicio, que mal.

Solo dos meses y puede que yo sea el ultimo monstruo, animal u ornitorrinco no caníbal en el país. Cualquiera pensaría que soy el sobreviviente menos probable, con todo y mis miedos absurdos y el resultado de mi participación en el proyecto Furia. Tal vez es "El" quien me mantiene con vida.

Pero tengo la ventaja de saber controlar mis emociones. Sobreviví porque soy cuidadoso y cumplo las reglas. Mis reglas.

_"Creí que habías dicho que no volveríamos a un baño"_-menciono Ike deteniéndome

-Lo se pero, es realmente necesario.-dije avanzando

Camine por un vacío estacionamiento, algo seguro es que nunca estoy solo…y no solo por los zombies. Me acerco a la puerta apuntándola con mi arma.

**("Regla Tres: Cuidado con los baños")**

_"Oh no"_

Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un hombre salió de ahí con todas las intenciones de comerme.

-Mierda

Comencé a correr hacia el último auto que había conseguido cuando un enorme gato siamés se atravesó en mi camino, le di un tiro y seguí corriendo. Al parecer no le afecto nada pues ambos seguían detrás de mí. Me aleje del vehículo y avance por el estacionamiento tomando algo de ventaja para poder volver al auto.

Trato de buscar las llaves para abrir dejándolas caer justo frente a la puerta, casi me alcanzan. De nuevo otra vuelta al estacionamiento, vuelvo y me doy cuenta que siempre estuvo abierto.

_"Vaya que idiota"_

Levante las llaves y entre justo a tiempo arrancando y alejándome de esos monstruos. Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho…

-WHAAAARRG

-AAAAHH- un perro se había colad a la parte trasera.

Perdí el control intentando quitarme al maldito de encima, termine chocando con un poste mandando a volar al cabron._ "Regla 31; Revisa el asiento trasero."_-comento Ike con sarcasmo

_"Al menos funciona lo del cinturón"_-pensé viendo como el perro se incorporaba y arremetía de nuevo, lo acabe con dos disparos. Ahora me he quedado sin transporte a la mitad de la nada, genial. Por otra parte debo buscar un baño…

No se cuanto llevo caminando, no me detengo mucho tiempo pero ya esta amaneciendo. Otra regla para sobrevivir; Viajar ligero, no es conveniente cargar mucho cuando se esta huyendo. Lo único que llevo es mi fedora y una mochila en la que guardo mi pistola. Siempre fui algo solitario, he evitado a las personas como si fueran monstruos, la mayoría de las veces para proteger mi identidad. Las excepciones han sido mi familia y algunos agentes, y ahora que son monstruos…como que extraño a la gente.

Así que voy de camino desde la base de la Owca en Texas hasta mi hogar en Danville, donde espero que mi familia y no solo la humana aun estén con vida, incluso espero volver a ver a Doof. Seria agradable ver una cara conocida, o cualquiera que no tenga sangre resbalando por los labios y carne entre los dientes.

Escucho un ruido detrás de mí, parece un auto. Me quedo quieto y volteo, se dirige justo hacia donde estoy. No sé que intenciones tengan pero no me quedare a averiguarlas. Freno muy cerca, una camioneta negra con toques rojos, observo escondido detrás de una moto apuntándolo con mi arma.

_"Genial, me gustaría tener una como esta, solo que menos destrozada"-escucho en mi cabeza_

Una puerta se abre y para mi sorpresa el que desciende no es humano, sino un perro pastor alemán que me observa y olfatea con precaución. Me asomo un poco sin dejar de apuntarlo, parece muy sorprendido, tal vez sea por mi apariencia. Lentamente extiendo el brazo levantando el pulgar. El can sonrió bajando el arma y haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que me acercara, al igual que yo estaba en dos patas, era muy grande y aunque fuera muy alto apenas le llegaba cerca del hombro.

-Es extraño ver alguien vivo por aquí-dijo extendiendo la pata- Soy Yake

-Perry-salude estrechando con mi mano

-Vamos, sube

_"Como sabes que no es un secuestrador"_-dijo Ike mientras giraba los ojos.

Por fuera se veía como una camioneta cualquiera, pero por dentro estaba acondicionada a un tamaño menor justo para nosotros. Entre y observe por un momento la parte de atrás.

-Que buscas?-pregunto Yake cuando subió al vehículo.

-Nada, solo que he tenido malas experiencias por no revisar antes-conteste enderezándome

-No hay nada atrás, solo mis cosas-dijo sacando un cuchillo balanceándolo frente a él y destapando una botella con el mismo.-A donde te diriges?-pregunto entregándome un vaso

-A Danville, tu?-dije sosteniendo la bebida enfrente mio, parece ser whisky.

-A cualquier lado-contesto antes de tomar un trago de su vaso. Aproveche la distracción para tirar el contenido del mio por la ventana.

-Mas?-pregunto al ver el vaso vacío

-Eh? No con uno estoy bien-le dije devolviéndole el vaso. Se tomo el resto de la botella y la lanzo por la ventana.

-Genial, 10 puntos-comento al ver como entraba en otro auto

-Veo que vas hacia el norte

-Y?

-Pues…Danville esta hacia el norte (Ni idea de donde este la Danville de Perry, hay como tres…) podríamos ir juntos parte del camino, si quieres claro-le propuse, Yake pareció razonarlo un poco.

-Este es el trato Perry, no soy fácil de llevar y ni siquiera sé que eres, un pato-castor?-pregunto

-Un ornitorrinco, soy un ornitorrinco-le dije esperando que solo haya notado eso de mi

-Así que…te acompaño a donde sea que vayas, es mejor que ir solo-dijo encendiendo el auto

-En serio? Creo que, esta genial

-Espero que no seas mariquilla o algo así

-Para nada

-Aunque aun así. Algo en ti me pone los nervios de punta-dijo avanzando por la carretera.

A pesar de que formar equipo no era mi estilo, es mas seguro viajar con Yake. Antes de que la civilización cayera él era parte de un escuadrón policiaco, algo parecido a lo que yo hacia solo que mas rudo.

Sin embargo me di cuenta muy rápido que tenia una debilidad…

Después de un rato andando por entre los restos de una carretera nos detuvimos junto a una pendiente.

-Que hacemos aquí?-pregunte bajándome con el del auto

-Mira bien, es un maldito camión de reparto-dijo señalando un vehículo volcado a un lado del camino

-Si ya veo es un camión de reparto…y que?-comente apoyándome en los restos de la barda de contención

-Como que se me antojo un pastelillo, vienes?-pregunto acercándose a la orilla

-Si, espera un segundo-dije comenzando a estirarme

-Que… estas jugando?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Nop, tu también deberías entrar en calor, especialmente si vas a descender esa colina-le dije mientras seguía con mi calentamiento

-No creo en eso, ¿Alguna vez viste un perro calentando antes de perseguir un cartero?-dijo bajando

Negué con la cabeza mientras le seguía.

Llegamos hasta el camión, no había nada cerca. Yake se acercó con cautela hasta la zona de carga, preparándose por si algo salía de ahí. Al girar la manija lo único que salió fueron un montón de pastelillos.

-Bollitos de coco?-pregunto estupefacto

-Exacto-conteste abriendo uno, todavía estaban frescos

-Bollitos de coco!-dijo revolviendo entre los empaques-Donde están los putos twinkies?-exclamo enojado lanzándose sobre los pastelitos aplastándolos con su cuerpo.

-Me gustan los bollitos de coco-le dije mientras abría el cuarto paquete.

-Odio el coco. No es el sabor, sino la textura es…asqueroso-dijo alejándose del camión-Esto de conseguir un twinkie aun no termina…

Tome un par de paquetes más antes de seguirlo.

-Oye tal vez no sea el momento, pero debo ir a plantar un árbol-le dije cuando lo alcance en la camioneta

-En serio?

-En serio

* * *

_**Esto es cada vez mas divertido, pronto aparecerán personajes conocidos de la serie, tal vez.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero en este capitulo hay un OC invitado!**_

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Bienvenidos a Zombieland tampoco me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Exceptuando mis personajes propios (OC's) **__**Y Fayren que pertenece a InuFaiya.**_

___**Los pensamientos de Perry y los comentarios de Ike estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

_"Otra vez? Tan pronto?"_

-Lo se pero, ya déjame en paz!

Mientras Yake vigilaba afuera, entre a una estación de servicio…al baño. Si no fuera por mi recién adquirido gallinismo crónico, tal vez no me pondrían tan nervioso los lugares cerrados.

Además de eso, encuentro muchas cosas alarmantes. Como los muñecos de nieve, las tiendas departamentales, quedarme solo con un bebe y por supuesto la extraña y perturbadora risa de Candace.

Pero hay algo a lo que le temo más, incluso más que a los zombies…a los malditos payasos! Por culpa de Heinz Doofenshmirtz ahora me parecen aterradores… Cuando le temes a cosas tan comunes, solo sales cuando es absolutamente necesario. Mas o menos lo que hacia antes de que ocurriera todo esto…

* * *

Viernes en la noche, tercer día seguido encerrado. Por fin habían aceptado mi solicitud de vacaciones, no como yo esperaba pero era algo. Por ahora tenia todo el fin de semana para descansar, en una base de la Owca en Texas.

Pizza, refresco, frituras y videojuegos. Orgullo? Un poco si. Dignidad? Aceptable. Virginidad? Ehm…mejor no hablamos de eso.

Durante una parte de mi vida, todo lo que quería-además de vacaciones-era encontrar una chica, enamorarme y alejarme un poco de la rutina, tal vez hasta me alejaría de mis dueños y mis hermanas y por qué no? De mi némesis.

En fin, miraba la tele cuando empezaron a golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

-Hey! Hay alguien? Por favor, es una emergencia!

Generalmente no abro la puerta a los demás agentes y mucho menos a un llamado de pánico, pero esa voz me resultaba familiar. Abrí dejando pasar una mancha verde azulado que rápidamente cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Fayren?-pregunte reconociendo a la monotrema delante de mi.

-Perry!-exclamo abrazándome. Si era ella y aunque temblaba un poco no podía dejar de pensar…_¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan increíblemente sexy?_

Se veía muy alterada y sollozaba un poco, con cuidado la lleva hasta el sofá sentándome a su lado.

-Tranquila, toma-le dije acercándole un poco de refresco

-Gracias

-Y algunas frituras-dije señalando varias bolsas a mi alrededor

-Creo que "algunas" se queda corto- comento sonriendo.

-Si eso creo. Ahora, cuéntame, que te paso?

-Yo…el… Él era el paciente zero y era normal pero…yo, estaba volviendo a mi cuarto pasando por el área medica mientras revisaba unos archivos y entonces…el simplemente vino hacia a mi.-dijo abrazándose a si misma temblando.-Yo creí que tal vez estaba huyendo o algo así ya que…la ultima vez que lo vi se estaba volviendo loco.

-Drogas tal vez?-sugerí extrañado

-Los gatos no se drogan-dijo Fayren mirándome como si eso fuera una locura

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas-le dije acordándome de la hierba gatera

-Pero eso no fue lo peor-continuo

-Hay algo peor?

-El…ha intentado morderme, no como un ataque normal, más bien como si tuviera hambre-dijo lo último casi en un susurro

-Tienes razón, eso es peor-dije estremeciéndome un poco

-Siento haber entrado así, estaba muy asustada- se disculpo dejando su vaso a un lado.

-No, deberías estar asustada. Un gato acaba de intentar comerte, es el tipo correcto de miedo. Digo, es un temor sensato. A mi me asustan cosas sin sentido, como los payasos con narices rojas o la extraña risa de una de mis dueñas.-le dije en un intento absurdo de calmarla, eso si que había sido una horrible experiencia.

-En serio?

-Lo que quiero decir, es que estoy aquí para ti ¿de acuerdo? Y mientras estés aquí no me iré de este cuarto.

-Gracias Perry-dijo abrazándome-¿Te importa si cierro los ojos por un minuto?-pregunto recargándose en mi

-Para nada

Si, hasta ahora esto era lo mejor del fin de semana, bueno tal vez para mí solamente. Pero no lamentablemente no duraría mucho.

Me había quedado dormido, en algún momento sentí como Fayren se había levantado pero no había vuelto desde entonces. Desperté sintiéndome observado, mire alrededor encontrándome con la hembra monotrema a unos metros de mí.

-Fayren?-pregunte bostezando un poco, se veía extraña-Estas bien?

No contesto, empezó a acercarse gruñendo. Tenia una mirada…hambrienta?

-Fayren?-volví a preguntar retrocediendo asustado. Ella gruño y se lanzo hacia a mi.

_"Oye creo que eso no es Fayren así que…CORRE!"_-dijo Ike levantándome. Corrí en círculos por la habitación con la hembra detrás de mí.

-Escucha, apártate Fayren-dije deteniéndome y sosteniendo frente a mí lo primero que encontré, una licuadora-No quiero hacerte daño pero…-moví el aparato como si fuera un arma, desarmándolo al instante-Mierda

Lo deseche y seguí corriendo pero ahora hacia el baño. Fayren corrió detrás mio y no de detuvo aunque trate de cerrarle la puerta, haciendo que se golpeara.

-Lo siento

Trate de esconderme en un armario, pero ella me alcanzo haciéndome tropezar con la cortina de la bañera. La enrede en ella pero aun así no se detenía y no encontraba con que defenderme…solo papel higiénico.

Salí cerrando la puerta y ocultándome detrás del sofá.

_"Lo ves? No puedes confiar en nadie"-_comento Ike

-Silencio-pero tenía razón. La primera vez que dejo entrar una chica en mi vida y ella intenta comerme.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente de donde salió Fayren tambaleándose. Me dolía mucho verla así.

-Por favor…escúchame…Fayren…si estas allí, solo estas enferma-trate de decirle, pero mi amiga ya no estaba ahí.

Volvió a atacar, rápidamente la esquive y mientras chocaba con un estante salí del lugar encerrándola ahí. Pronto todo el lugar estaría igual…

* * *

Ese fue, para mi mala suerte, mi primer encuentro con la plaga del siglo. Es algo parecido a la enfermedad de la vaca loca, pero de _"vaca loca"_ paso a _"animal/persona loca"_ y luego a _"zombie loco"_. Un virus de acción rápida que te hincha el cerebro, te pone furioso, te hace odioso y violento y te dan muchas pero muchas ganas de comer. De alguna forma, me recuerda a Ike.

Ahora continuamos camino a Danville.

-Oye, oí que hay un lugar que no fue alcanzado por toda esta mierda-le comente a Yake

-Hacia el este ¿no?-contesto sin quitar la vista del camino

-Exacto ¿tú oíste lo mismo?

-En el este dicen que en el oeste y en el oeste dicen que es en el este, no tiene sentido-dijo volteando

-No?

-Sabes, eres como un pingüino en el polo norte oyendo que el sur es bueno en esta época del año

-No hay pingüinos en el polo norte-le dije haciéndolo fruncir el ceño

-Quieres sentir que tan fuerte puedo golpear?-dijo levantando un brazo

_"Mejor me callo"-_pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En que piensas?-pregunto después de un rato

-Nada, solo en mi antigua vida-conteste apoyándome en la ventana.

-Esta bien

-Y…que hay de ti?-pregunte curioso

-Yo? Pues yo…-pero no continuo, sentí como se detenía la camioneta. Mire al frente, Yake observaba a un zombie humano devorando los restos de otro.

-Me enferma-dije mirando a otro lado-me hace pensar en que podría volver a como eran las cosas antes. Estar en el patio trasero bajo la sombra de un árbol, ver a mis dueños iniciar con el proyecto del día y a su loca hermana intentando acusarlos…y en su lugar tienes esto-continúe mientras se escuchaba un crujido por parte del zombie sobre su presa-Digo te hace sentir…

-Hambre-dijo Yake sin dejar de mirar la escena

-Me preocupas-le dije asustado

-Escucha, sea lo que sea que te esté esperando en Danville, te aseguro que no va a ser nada mas lindo que nuestra amiga aquí disfrutando su manjar-dijo volviendo a avanzar, abriendo la puerta para golpear con ella a la zombie cuando pasamos a su lado.

Yake tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo y aterrador cuando se trata de zombies. Nadie quiere a los zombies pero el realmente los odiaba. De hecho, lo único que lo obsesionaba más que matar zombies, era encontrar un twinkie.

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_-pensé mientras nos deteníamos frente a un centro comercial.

* * *

_**Ahora si, desde aqui comienza lo bueno...**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comnetarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perry el ornitorrinco y demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Bienvenidos a Zombieland tampoco me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Exceptuando mis personajes propios (OC's)**_

___**Los pensamientos de Perry y los comentarios de Ike estan entre comillas " "**_

* * *

No sé qué sea pero, tal vez algo en un pastelillo me recordaba un tiempo no muy lejano donde todo era simple y no tan psicópata. Es como si al saborearlo, el mundo volvería a ser inocente y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero como no es posible, mejor me concentro en la cruel realidad.

-Que buena arma-dije mirando la bazuca que sostenía el can colgándosela en la espalda junto con una escopeta y unas tijeras para podar.-Y…arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por un twinkie?

-Sabes, presiento que hay una caja de pastelillos en ese almacén-dijo señalando el edificio detrás de nosotros-No una caja cualquiera de deliciosos pastelillos. Puede que sea la última caja que alguien, o sea yo, disfrutara en todo el universo.

-En serio?-pregunte mirándolo con incredulidad

-Créelo o no, tienen fecha de caducidad. Uno de estos días, la vida de un twinkie llegara a su fin-concluyo dramáticamente mientras tomaba un bate junto con algunas cosas más y cerraba la camioneta.

-Y para eso la bazuca?

-Elemental mi querido Perry, sin bazuca no hay twinkie. Toma esto-dijo extendiéndome un curioso objeto

-Un bajo? Para qué?-dije sosteniendo el instrumento extrañado.

-Ya lo veras.

Cuando a Yake se le da por hacer una cacería de zombis o una intromisión arriesgada, no es conveniente atravesarse en su camino. Sin temor y sin nada que perder ¿Qué puedo decir? Es como arte.

Entramos al establecimiento, que a simple vista y a mi parecer estaba vacío. Pero Yake no pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos, toca lo que sea-indico sin quitar la vista de los pasillos frente a él.

Comencé con una melodía que me recordaba mucho mi antigua vida, MI melodía._ (Dubi dubi duba, dubi dubi duba…)_ solo que un poco más lenta y sin dejar de mirar a todos lados a cada nota que daba.

De pronto por el pasillo de enfrente apareció un humano con la cara totalmente desfigurada especialmente en lo que antes fue su boca y camino apurado hacia dónde provenía el sonido, nosotros.

Yake avanzo hacia el primero a cuatro patas para tomar impulso y luego se levantó dándole un batazo en la cara, seguido de varios más.  
-GrrraaAAHHGG- detrás de mí apareció otro zombi, un zorro gris casi sin pelo que si no me come me mata del susto. Sin pensarlo mucho, le partí el instrumento en la cabeza acabando con su miserable existencia.

_"Que gran final…"_-comento Ike cuando alcanzamos a Yake en el otro pasillo.

-Twinkie, twinkie, twinkie…-canturreaba Yake mientras miraba los estantes-twinkie, twinkie…ou-se detuvo abriendo mucho los ojos. Frente a él acercándose lentamente había un enorme san Bernardo al que le faltaba la mitad de las entrañas. Comparándolo con mi tamaño solo con la bazuca derribaría algo tan grande, pero Yake tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Ven aquí gran amigo, vamos a jugar un poco-dijo sacando las tijeras de podar y mirando como psicópata al can zombificado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tan…perturbador, que tuve que resistir las ganas de correr y devolver los pastelitos de coco a su creador.

-Ese era realmente grande-comento tranquilo arrojando las torcidas tijeras y continuando con su búsqueda. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, nos topamos con algo que pensé que nunca vería en esta parte del continente y menos en este caótico mundo, un pingüino. Era solo un poco más bajo que yo y tenía una corbata verde atada en la frente cuyo fin parecía ser mantener sus alborotadas plumas lejos de sus ojos grises, mismos que nos miraban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez.

-Necesito su ayuda, por favor-pidió corriendo hacia una puerta cercana. Fuimos tras el no sin antes asegurar una salida. Yake se adelantó en el lugar lleno de cajas que indicaban que era la bodega. Cuando lo alcance estaba mirando hacia donde estaba el pingüino que hablaba con una criatura turquesa, una hembra de ornitorrinco.

-Qué pasa?-pregunte susurrando a mi compañero que estaba muy serio al par frente a él.

-Pues…son un par de buenos amigos, casi como hermanos me atrevería a decir pero el problema es, que la chica fue mordida-contesto sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Qué?

-Shh, actúa normal o va a asustarlos, entendido?

-Bien-dije antes de acercarnos

-Perry, ellos son Farrokh y Koop-los presento señalándolos-Farrokh, Koop, mi amigo Perry

-Hola-saludaron ambos

-Hola

Farrokh susurro algo a su amiga y camino hacia nosotros alejándonos un poco.

-No creo que le quede mucho tiempo-susurro Yake mirando discretamente la mancha rojiza sobre el pelaje de Koop.

-Lo sé, y ella lo sabe-dijo preocupado el ave-Solo, buscamos una forma de salir de esto-continuo mirando el arma en mis manos

-Ah no, no, no, no-dije moviendo la cabeza negatoriamente-Aun está viva y pues…

-Hey que todavía estoy aquí y puedo oírlos- dijo Koop llamando nuestra atención desde la mesa donde estaba sentada

-Ehm, cierto. Solo que, estas herida y tu amigo quiere…quiere que…-le dije acercándome, sin contar la herida en su brazo y la mirada desafiante que me dirigía, se veía…linda

-No es su decisión, es mía. Ya lo habíamos planeado, pero no teníamos arma.-dijo algo triste

-Pero…no sabemos si hay otra solución o…

-Si no puedes hacerlo, dale el arma a el-dijo señalando al can detrás de mí

_"No pensaba hacerlo"_-pensé molesto entregándole mi pistola a Yake y alejándome un poco. De todas formas, ¿Por qué mataría a alguien que aun esta vivo? No, eso no está en mis reglas. Vi de reojo a Yake mientras avanzaba y preparaba el arma, listo para accionarla

-Espera-interrumpió Farrokh-yo lo hare

Yake no tuvo objeción e incluso se veía aliviado de no hacer aquel trabajo y le entrego el arma haciéndose a un lado. Me di vuelta, esto no lo iba a ver. Escuche el sonido el arma cargándose, pero el disparo estaba tardando demasiado.

_"Esto me parece demasiado extraño"_-comento Ike haciendo que volteara. Ahí seguían sin moverse.

-Ehh…necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Yake acercándose

-Ya que lo mencionas…Tomaremos sus armas, las llaves del auto y sus municiones-contesto Farrokh apuntándonos con mi arma mientras Koop sacaba un arco detrás de ella y lo imitaba.

-Pero que...esperen, porque hacen esto?-pregunte poniéndome al lado de Yake

-Mejor que ustedes se equivoquen al confiar en nosotros que nosotros equivocarnos al confiar en ustedes-dijo el pingüino sin bajar el arma ganándose una seña obscena por parte de Yake.

Claro. La primer chica linda que aparece en kilómetros y junto con su amigo nos roba las armas y dice que no somos de confianza. Me hace sentir como idiota.

-Bien hecho genio-dijo Yake después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo arrastrando nuestras pertenencias

-Tu eres quien le dio el arma-le dije sacando mi fedora de la mochila, empezaba a hacer calor

-Sabes, así te ves más serio-comento el can acomodándose la bazuca en su espalda- incluso te tomaría por otro ornitorrinco

-Si ya me lo han dicho

* * *

Observamos la camioneta antes perteneciente a Yake avanzar a gran velocidad por la solitaria carretera, solo que con dos nuevos ocupantes.

-Vaya que tipos tan idiotas-comento el conductor, un pingüino de ojos claros a su acompañante mientras se acomodaba la corbata en su cabeza ayudado por el espejo retrovisor-wow, me veo horrible

-Mira quien lo dice, acabo de hacerme pasar por zombi-dijo la monotrema aburrida recostándose en el asiento del copiloto-lo que daría por…

-Por favor no lo digas-suplico el ave. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ambos como animales acuáticos añoraban darse un chapuzón en un día tan caluroso como ese.-Tan solo lleguemos a nuestro destino buscaremos que hacer al respecto

-Entonces crees que es cierto?-pregunto ilusionada la ornitorrinco

-Totalmente libre de zombies, confía en mí-contesto sonriendo el pingüino mientras aceleraba el vehículo.

* * *

-No sé de donde saco los patines ni porque estaba en ropa interior, lo que importa es que se veía muy gracioso avanzando sin control por el lugar hasta que…plaf! Se estampo quedando con la cabeza dentro del inodoro-conté a Yake lo único que me hacía sentir bien en un momento así. Llevábamos un par de horas caminando por un desolado camino y el calor no ayudaba mucho.

-Muy bien-dijo riendo-pero volviendo al mejor asesinato de un zombi de la semana, recuerdo a un tipo con una aplanadora. Si, el desgraciado que termino enfrente acabo como pasta dental-conto como si observara algo grandioso

-Es lo mejor que has visto?

-No, conocí un sujeto que tenía una mejor que esa-comento deteniéndose y pensando un poco.

-Mejor solo intenta encontrar un auto-le dije sin detenerme.

-Eso me recuerda que nunca tuve un problema como este antes de que aparecieras-dijo tomándome de la espalda y levantándome a su altura- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero nunca te metas con mi auto

-Mira, ese está lindo- le dije asustado señalando una minivan gris a un lado del camino.

-Sí, muy bonito. Es una hermosa camioneta-comento con sarcasmo soltándome y tirándole una piedra a los vidrios.

Yake tiene la idea de que si no te descargas con algo en un mundo como este, perderás la poca cordura que te queda. Y este era ese momento. Tomo una barra de metal que había cerca y trepo al techo de la camioneta.

**-QUIERO MI AUTO DE REGRESO!**-grito golpeando el vehículo con su improvisada arma**-MALDITOS OVIPAROS ESTUPIDOS!**

Bueno, si esto lo hace feliz y evita que se descargue conmigo entonces que haga lo que quiera.

-Ou, creo que me he torcido algo-se quejó al bajar sentándose en el suelo-Tú crees que alguien como yo podría ser tan listo como para viajar en un auto como ese?-pregunto desafiante mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_"Mejor no respondas"_-me quede en silencio siguiendo el consejo de Ike

-Lo dudaste-dijo levantándose-Tu prefieres ser listo o suertudo?

-Yo diría que suertudo-conteste mirando hacia el camino, por donde se acercaba un auto a gran velocidad. Una hummer 4x4 h1 color azul obscuro.

Mire sorprendido como se detenía junto a nosotros y como el vidrio del lado del conductor comenzaba a bajar.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo un muchacho alto de ojos azules y cabello verde…

* * *

_**Desde aqui la historia dara un gran giro, ademas de que no me gusta seguir tanto la pelicula **_

_**Vaya pero quien o quienes seran los de ese auto tan genial?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y tambien si lees y no comentas.**_

_****__**Se aceptan todo tipo de comnetarios.**_


End file.
